Halo 2
by TrulyCareless
Summary: The Master Chief travels to Earth and keeps getting haunted by visions of his old friends. He now needs to stop destruction of the human race. Please R&R!!! If you don't I won't continue it.


Halo: Earth's Last Stand By: ZeroGearX  
  
John stared at the eternal darkness of space. He thought about the marines, Captain Keyes, the flood, and his old comrades. He remembered Kelly, Fred, Sam, Linda, James, Joshua, Dr. Halsey, and all of his other men and comrades. He just stared. John was depressed. No matter how hard he tried, things never worked out the way he wanted them to. "Chief, I'm only an A.I., but I think I would know how to feel. You did your best.. It's not your fault. They probably don't want you to feel bad for them." John only shook his head. He wondered how his new MJOLNIR armor got in the ship. It seemed that they knew this would happen. "Chief, it's time. We need to get to Earth. How? The cruisers would blow us away." " I'll just get the thrusters and make it to a cruiser." " Okay Chief." John put his helmet back on. "Where are the thrusters?" "Your new MJOLNIR suit can make using thrusters easy. There is now a display in your helmet. It's just like your shield bar. They also work with your mind like your suit. Think of going up and it goes. They're in that emergency slot. We're receiving lots of transmissions." John heard all the cries of the soldiers back on Earth. He put on the thrusters and walked down a hallway. He picked up a battle rifle. He continued walking down and made it to the dock. He looked out the glass window. John stared at all the explosions he saw on Earth. It wasn't his homeland. But he felt like it was his home. His real home was destroyed. He still remembered when they had the order to leave Reach. He walked back and put his back to the wall. "What if you miss?" asked Cortana. " I won't." The Chief pulled the switch to open the doors. He jumped out and was sucked into space. He looked down and saw the giant Covenant cruisers. He flew at a cruiser until he ran out of energy. He drifted close to the cruiser. He turned on his thrusters again to go through the energy shield. John never liked thrusters since James was gone. He remembered James struggling to get back John but the thrusters pushed him away, away until he was gone. John gripped onto the hull of the ship. He threw a plasma grenade at it. The grenade exploded but no damage was dealt. He continued to climb down. He saw the bay of the ship open up. A drop ship came down from below it. John rocked back and forth and jumped onto the drop ship. He looked for some kind of way to get in. John turned on his thrusters and flew into the cruiser. To him the Covenant was never a really big threat. They always did something stupid. The grunts were especially stupid. When he made it in, he ducked behind a Wraith tank. John looked around and saw a Hunter. John aimed his battle rifle. He zoomed in on the orange weak point on the Hunters back. John fired. The hunter was dead. John looked around for a drop ship. All he saw was a Banshee. "Cortana, can a banshee break through the atmosphere?" "No. But you can make it alive if you can find something a bit more armored." "Forget it, I'll just look for a drop ship." John looked around. The coast was clear. He ran through a door that the Hunter was near. He continued down a series of halls and rooms. There weren't that many guards there. John saw a room with a drop ship. It went up and flew out of the ship. He turned on his thrusters and flew at it. The ship was entering the atmosphere. He had little time. His suit started to heat. He flew along the side of it and saw a grunt aiming at him. The shield prevented them to be effected by the atmosphere. He flew into the side of the ship, crushing two grunts and a door. The other enemies were Elites. John charged into the first elite. The second tried to hit him in the head with the Plasma Rifle. John leaped back, grabbed it's wrist and threw him outside. The elite kept bouncing off of the shield. John grabbed the first one and threw him outside onto the one already there. He shot down the third with his rifle. He grabbed it's needler and fired at the others. They exploded and died. He found a door that led inside. There were three doors. One to the pilot's seat, one to the other side, and one for the turret on the back. He opened the door to the other side threw a plasma grenade at a grunt that was standing there. He ran to the others for help and they all died in the explosion. He went to the turret seat and there was a grunt there. He stomped the back of his head and through him off. From the turret seat he fired at the other ship's turret. Afterward he fired at the ship's pilot. The drop ship began to plummet downward and crash into two others, which exploded. The other turrets fired at him. He got of the seat and waited till it seemed close. At that moment he ran to the pilot and killed him. He connected Cortana to the ship. "Cortana, pilot this thing and take it to the reinforcements that the Covenant planned to use. Tell the soldiers we're here." "Why don't we just go to the soldiers and help them out right away." "No. We'll flank them." The drop ship made it to the ground. An elite approached the ship and spoke in a very weird manner. " What the hell are you doing here? Get back to the battle!" John jumped at the elite and punched him in the face. He shot him with his rifle. Lots of enemies came at him. I big gorilla- like alien ran at him. "Cortana! What the hell is that?" "They call it a Brute. Be careful. It has a blade on the edge of it's gun. It's powerful. It also throws stun grenades." John picked up an assault rifle from the floor. He ran up to the Brute. It punched him in the face. John fell back stunned. It was somewhat of a mix of a Gorilla and Rhinoceros. It stabbed at John. He rolled to the side and kicked the Brute in the rib. He got up and hit the brute twice with his rifle in the side of the head. Then he brought the butt of his rifle down hard on the Brute's head. It fell down but was trying to get up. John kicked it down and fired at it. It was dead. John took a plasma grenade and threw it at an Elite. It didn't notice it and walked into a bunker with other Elite's. Every one in it was destroyed. John ran inside. Inside was a nuke. They planned on dropping it on the soldiers fighting. John changed the coordinates so that they'll land on the camp that the ship flew over before. It was full of the Covenant. "Cortana. Tell the soldiers to get the hell out of there. A nuke will explode in 15 minutes." John hoped that the soldiers could make it out. He commandeered a new vehicle. According to Coratana, it was a called a Shadow. He inserted Cortana into it. "I can control the gun in the back. Shall I?" "Yes. Can the soldiers make it out of the blast radius?" "Already have. We can launch the nuke now." John went back to the bunker. He activated the nuke and left the bunker. John found a banshee. He flew around and waited for the explosion. The nuke landed and exploded. The banshee flew over there. There were only remains of the covenant. He saw a Pelican flying away. "Cortana, tell them to hold on." The Pelican slowed down and the banshee caught up. The soldiers readied their weapon but they saw the Chief. He jumped into the Pelican. 


End file.
